Wish You Were Here!
by Neostar1
Summary: It's up to the little sister Simba never knew to convince him to come back! But can she face some of her own problems, too...?


Notes:

I don't own _The Lion King_. Disney does.

Aisha's name is pronounced "Ah-EE-sha" and means, "She is life."

Nassor's name is pronounced "NAH-sohr" and means, "victorious".

Please be nice. This is my first _Lion King _fic.

This story takes pace about a year after Simba runs away, so He and Nala are adults, but Aisha and Nassor are still cubs.

Wish you were here!

Chapter 1:

The Plan

As the sun began to set over the Pride Lands, two lionesses wandered across the barren wasteland that was once lush and green.

The older one, fully-grown and light peach in color, looked around, and shook her head. _Simba, I wish you were still here! _She thought with anguish.

The younger one, still a child and light orange, blinked her eyes. "Maybe on the other side…" She suggested hopefully.

The peach looked down at her. "We've already checked there, Aisha!"

Aisha looked at the dusty ground. "Oh. Well, where else can we look, Nala?"

Nala sighed. "I don't know. We have to face it, Aisha. There's no more food!"

A single tear slid down Aisha's furry cheek. "Oh, Nala, now what?! Scar's gonna kill us!"

Nala scowled. "Then he'll kill the entire herd! I don't care! Tomorrow, I'm going to go get help!" Then, she stalked off, leaving Aisha to follow after her.

***Later***

It was very late at night, but two lionesses were still wide awake.

Aisha rolled on her side, trying to shake off her hunger pains. Finally, she admitted defeat, and walked over to where her friend was sleeping. She was surprised to see Nala's glowing eyes were still open.

"Nala?"

Nala looked up at Aisha. "Yes?"

There was a pause, and then, "Are you really going to leave tomorrow?"

Nala nodded. "I have to get help. If I don't, we're going to starve to death!"

Aisha nodded sadly. "I'm really gonna miss you…"

Nala smiled gently at her friend. "I'll miss you too. But please be brave."

"It's really hard being brave…"

Nala put a loving paw around the younger lionesses. "I know. But I'll come back soon. I promise."

Aisha nodded. Since she never knew her brother, Nala was like an older sister to her. So, it seemed appropriate to tell her a secret. "Nala, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Ok…Sometimes, I feel like my brother's still alive."

There was another pause, and then, "I do, too."

Aisha looked up at her hopefully. "Then is it possible?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe…But don't get your hopes up…"

"Ok."

"Now, let's both get some sleep. I have to leave tomorrow."

"Alright…" Aisha sighed. She gently padded over to her mother, who woke up.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

Aisha sighed. "I can't sleep."

Her Mother smiled. "Just relax and close your eyes." She gently pushed her down.

"Will you tell me about my brother?"

The old lionesses sighed. "Oh, alright." She racked her brain for memories. "He was very spunky, and liked being brave. But he had a big heart. Just like your Dad."

A tear rolled down Aisha's cheek. "I wish I could have met him…"

Aisha's Mother was crying, too. "I do too…" She sighed. And Simba would have loved to meet you!"

***Later***

The next morning, Aisha and Nala were assigned to hunt as a team, as usual.

But not as usual, Nala led Aisha to the farthest region of the Pride Lands. The two stared over the valley of thorns that stretched for a few yards. Then, it was the rest of Africa.

Nala broke the silence. "I'm going now. Tell Scar and the others that I got lost and you couldn't find me, but tell Sarabi and my Mother what really happened.

Aisha swallowed. "Now…?"

Nala nodded. "I guess this is good-bye…" She gave Aisha a hug.

Aisha choked back her tears. "Good-bye…"

Nala nodded, and descended. For a few minutes, Aisha listened to the sound of Nala carefully maneuvering through the thorns. Then, she could see a dark shape running off to the distance.

Aisha shut her eyes. "Nala, come back soon…" And then, she added to herself, _And if you find Simba, bring him back soon!_


End file.
